1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part machining apparatus for a vehicle which is commonly applicable to automobile parts of different materials and shapes for many types of vehicles by automatically selecting tools suitable for parts of different materials.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, engine parts such as a cylinder head or cylinder block and many automobile parts such as an automatic transmission are mounted on a vehicle. These parts have different shapes and sizes according to vehicle types, and especially, they are made of materials such as cast iron (Fc) or aluminum (Al) according to vehicle types.
These automotive parts are machined by a part machining apparatus on which a variety of tools are mounted, according to their materials. After the machining is complete, they are transferred to a vehicle body assembly process.
However, the above-mentioned conventional part machining apparatus for a vehicle have the problems of narrow space due to increased installation area, complex equipment layout, and increased installation costs, if individual parts machining apparatuses are installed in the assembly line so as to make automobile parts requiring machining suitable for different materials, sizes, and shapes according to vehicle types.
Moreover, the use of a single part machining apparatus requires replacing a pallet, on which automobile parts of different shapes and materials are placed, and dedicated tools for different materials, in order to machine the automobile parts, and as a result it takes excessive time to replace the dedicated tools and the pallet. This poses a problem of declining productivity because of the increased overall cycle time for this process.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.